


New Recruits

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: Legends of S.H.I.E.L.D [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon Rider was killed before aliens came pouring out of the sky, but was “resurrected” after seven seconds. Now cleared for field duty again, Gideon gets the go-ahead to put together a team, one where she gets to call the shots and the missions.Agents of Shield AU





	New Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a brand new series from AgentMaryMargaretSkitz and I. This time, an Agents of Shield AU series that we're super excited about. More to come soon!!

“You know, you still haven’t told me what I’m doing here.”

“Agent Heywood, what can you tell me about SHIELD?” Lyla Michaels asked instead, “What does it stand for?”

“Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division,” Nate answered easily, “But that doesn’t explain what I’m doing here.”

“And what do we do?”

Nate sighed, “We’re the line. We protect people from the truths they’re not ready to hear. We shield them.” The pun made him smile but he still had questions. “Agent Michaels, ma’am, I left a very important mission to be called in here. I think it’s only fair to know why.”

Lyla crossed her arms, “What can you tell me about Agent Rider?”

“I have Level Six clearance,” Nate smirked, “I know that Agent Rider was a brilliant agent, trained in combat and high level sciences. And I know how she tragically died in the Battle of New York and spurred the Avengers on to take down the aliens.”

“Well welcome to Level Seven, Agent Heywood.”

Nate spun around on reflex at the voice and found Agent Gideon Rider herself standing behind him.

“Sorry,” she apologized, “It was a dark corner, seemed like the time for a dramatic entry. I thought it would be funny.”

“But you – you died-”

“I was dead for about forty seconds,” Gideon shrugged.

“Only like seven,” Lyla rolled her eyes, “It gets longer every time you tell that story.”

“Well when you have an alien weapon embedded in your chest you’re allowed to tell whatever story you like, Lyla,” Gideon said sternly. She turned back to Nate, “Spent some time in ICU and then was ordered mandatory vacation time in Aruba. Sipping mojitos, sunbathing, swimming in the ocean, physical therapy. Let’s just say I was ready to come back to work.”

“Congratulations,” Nate said uncertainly, not sure what this had to do with him.

“Anyways, now that I’m back, I’m making a team. One that I want you to be a part of, Nathaniel,” Gideon said.

“Actually, I prefer Nate or Agent Heywood-”

“Now then, Nathaniel. Let’s talk details, shall we?” Gideon interrupted. She beckoned him with a finger to follow her. Nate shot a look at Lyla who simply gestured to follow the other woman. It was best not to make her angry.

“Now this is our mission,” Gideon pulled up files on the screen in the briefing room. A sound byte played over video clips of buildings burning, and people jumping – almost flying.

_“For years your organization has hidden in the shadows, but the secret is out now. We all know the truth, we know what’s happening. And you can’t hide or stop the truth-”_

Gideon paused the video and turned to Nate. “I know that voice,” he said, “My last mission-”

“Yes, a hacktivist known by Z,” Gideon nodded, “Somehow, she’s managed to hack into our RSS feed, getting to the powered humans before us.”

“You sound impressed,” Lyla said.

“It is rather impressive,” Gideon told her, “I encrypted those feeds. I’ve never seen anyone break through them.”

“So we’re taking this girl out?” Nate asked.

“No, what is wrong with you?” Gideon frowned, “We’re just going to pick her up. Ask her a few questions. Mostly, we need her help to get to this man.” She pointed at the paused screen where the powered human was front and center. “His world is about to change and he needs all the help he can get. Our help.”

“Yeah, look, I don’t know what they told you about me-”

“I read your file,” Gideon told him, “Agent Michaels profiled you herself. Top marks in combat, proficiency in weapons, and you’re surprisingly good with people. Better marks than me anyways. And yet, you remain as a loner specialist. This is an opportunity to change that.”

“You know, I’m not entirely sure I’m the best person for the-”

“You are,” Gideon decided. She placed a hand on his shoulder, “I need you on this team.”

“She handpicked you herself,” Lyla spoke up as Gideon nodded along.

Nate sighed and smiled, “Well I’d be an idiot to say no to Agent Rider.”

“Excellent. Details to follow!”

* * *

 

“I don’t see why you need more science people,” Lyla huffed, “Gideon, your background is in science.”

“Computer science,” Gideon corrected, “There’s still a lot I can’t do. Thus, science people. Professor Smith, I hope you have the files I asked for prepared?”

“Gideon, good to see you,” the elderly man smiled at his old student, “Are you doing alright? I heard about-”

“Died for fifty seconds then got a free trip to Aruba. It’s a magical place,” Gideon smiled, “Files?”

“Seven seconds,” Lyla muttered under her breath.

“I’m telling the story,” Gideon singsonged. She flipped through the files, “Now then, who do we have here?”

“Johnson is very promising,” Smith began, “Top percentile of his class and passed the field exam. Higgens is also very good, has a PhD in mechanics. And then we have-”

“Ray, I thought I told you, you have to be careful with the-”

“I was completely careful! It’s not my fault that you-”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault-”

“Ahem,” Professor Smith cleared his throat loudly. He gave the two newcomers a stern look, “Dr. Palmer, Dr. Stein, please say hello to Agent Michaels and Agent Rider. They’re visiting for the day.”

“Hello, Agent Michaels, Agent Rider. I’m Ray Palmer,” Ray greeted as he shook their hands, “This is Lily Stein.”

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Gideon smiled, “What are your specialties?”

“Ray is engineering,” Lily started.

“And Lily is biochem,” Ray finished.

“Fascinating,” Gideon said. She had no experience in either field, it would certainly be an advantage to have them.

“You two always talk in unison like that?” Lyla asked with a slight smile as she pointed between the two of them.

“Well we’ve known each other for nearly forever,” Ray grinned.

“Ever since freshman year lab,” Lily nodded along.

“I guess you could say we’ve built up a comradery.”

“What have you got there?” Gideon asked at the mess of papers on the floor and the box of equipment they had.

“Oh, new project,” Ray said excitedly.

“If we can get it right,” Lily said.

“Time bomb-”

“We are not calling it that!”

“Why not? I like the name!”

“And what does it do?” Gideon interrupted their bickering.

“Theoretically it would be able to stop time,” Lily explained, “Given a certain radius and for a short amount of time. Everyone except for the person that sets off the ‘bomb’ would be frozen.”

“See the physics shows that if we were able to manipulate objects at their atomic level and reach the absolute zero then they would freeze,” Ray showed her their papers, “The trick of course would be to reach absolute zero.”

“And make sure it doesn’t affect the person that sets it off,” Lily added.

“That’s very impressive,” Gideon complimented as she flipped through the pages. She could understand it to some extent, but even this went beyond her understanding. And she had one of the highest IQs recorded on file.

“Well back to the lab for us,” Ray grinned as he collected their items.

“Yup. It was nice meeting you both,” Lily said, “But we’ve got to get back to work on the shrink ray too.”

“You know I don’t like that name,” Ray whined as they walked away.

Gideon turned to Smith, “I want them.”

“What?” Professor Smith blinked owlishly.

“Those two. I want them on my team,” Gideon repeated.

“Yes, but, they’re not field qualified,” Smith tried to argue.

“That won’t be a problem.”

“You can’t just take someone out of science and technology and put them into combat-”

“Why not? That’s what I did,” Gideon argued.

Smith sighed, “Look, they don’t do anything alone. While Palmer might still be able to qualify for the field, Stein is meant for the lab.”

“I already said, I want them both,” Gideon said harshly.

“Gideon, do you think maybe you’re being a bit impulsive?” Lyla asked softly, “Maybe you should take some more time off-”

“I’ve had enough time off,” Gideon snapped, “Plenty of it. Look, I am ready to come back to work. And Director Waller has finally approved my own team.” She turned back to Smith, dropping the files back in his hands, “I want those two. Have their physicals cleared. End of discussion.”

As Gideon marched off, Smith turned to Lyla, “She has no idea about Aruba, does she?”

“No,” Lyla sighed, “And she can never know.”

* * *

 

“No.”

“Oh Rip, come on,” Gideon pouted as she sat on his desk to get his attention, “You haven’t even heard what I was going to say yet.”

“I’m not going back out in the field,” Rip said.

“I would just need you to pilot the Waverider.”

“Waverider,” Rip frowned, “Did you name the plane after yourself?”

“It’s mine. And it needed a good name,” Gideon defended with a shrug. She saw the small smile on his face and continued, “It’s not a combat op.”

“Then I don’t see why you’d need me,” Rip said, “Besides, you’re almost as good as I was anyways.”

“Almost, but not quite. Never could beat you.”

“Not in a fair fight. Or even an unfair one,” Rip agreed, “Should you even be out in the field yourself yet? After everything that happened?”

“I did my time in Aruba,” Gideon rolled her eyes, “I’m itching to be back out in the field. You know me.”

“I know you rush into things,” Rip said, “You sure you’re alright?”

“If you’re so worried then join me. I need you,” Gideon insisted, “It’s my team. We’ll be running our own ops, picking our own missions – no red tape.” She looked at his desk and picked up a piece of paper, “Though, this is where they basically make the red tape isn’t it?”

Rip snatched back the paper and gave her a disparaging look, “Gideon-”

“I just need someone on the ground,” Gideon interrupted, “A second opinion on my calls. You know you love arguing with me.”

“Because half your plans ended with me swimming in the bay for five hours,” Rip muttered.

“That happened like one time!” Gideon said, “Besides, I got you out eventually.”

Rip hummed and continued to staple his papers together, content on ignoring her. Gideon sighed and leaned in, “Rip, please? Come on, I also need someone that can cook. You remember Bosnia.”

“I don’t think anybody could ever forget Bosnia,” Rip deadpanned.

“Lyla still makes fun of me,” Gideon pouted.

“Rightly so. There’s a reason we don’t ever let you near the kitchen anymore,” Rip said.

“See? I can’t be left alone to my own devices. I need you Rip!”

Rip sighed, “You’re just asking me to pilot the plane?”

“The Waverider,” Gideon corrected, “And I’m not asking.”

“Well, I suppose I can’t let you poison your own team. That would be terrible leadership skills.”

“Knew you’d see reason,” Gideon grinned as Rip rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

 

Gideon parked the car in the loading dock and got out. “Don’t touch Lola,” she scolded the young agent that tried to take her keys. “She’s mine.

“Why do you call it Lola?” Ray asked from where he and Lily were attempting to get their lab equipment in order.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well it’s a girl’s name so-”

“Have you ever seen a car with a boy’s name?” Gideon demanded. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Raymond.” She marched forward beckoning the three agents to follow, “I see you’ve all met each other.”

“Yeah, that was something,” Nate muttered.

“Excellent, then we can get started. I assume you’ll want to get settled in?” she asked as they entered their living quarters.

“If you want to get settled in, I’d hurry it up,” Rip informed them as he entered the area, “Wheels up in five.”

“Thank you,” Gideon smiled at him, squeezing his hand as he walked by. He nodded at her, the slightest of smiles on his face as he made his way back to the cockpit.

“Was that who I think it was?” Nate asked in a hushed whisper as Ray and Lily put their things away in their rooms.

“He’s just the pilot,” Gideon dismissed.

Nate raised an eyebrow, “Rip Hunter is just the pilot? Sure and I’m-”

Gideon cut him off with a glare, “Just the pilot, Agent Heywood. Or Captain if you like. I’m rather partial to that myself. Lilian have you stowed your lab equipment properly?”

“Actually it’s just Lily,” the biologist attempted to correct Gideon.

“I know what I said,” Gideon said.

“Right, yup. Locked and loaded. Or you know, stowed away,” Lily rambled.

“Excellent,” Gideon smiled, “Let’s take our seats then shall we? I expect the first take off is always a bit rough.”

“So, what’s our mission?” Ray asked as they strapped themselves in.

Gideon handed around a tablet, where a video clip was playing. “Her. She goes by Z. Hacktivist. Almost as good as I am.”

“Are you actually admitting there might be someone better than you out there?” Rip’s smug voice came through the intercom.

 “Never,” Gideon snarked back, “And pay attention to the sky! Anyways, Z is out there spilling SHIELD secrets. So we’re going to pay her a little visit.”

* * *

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll see your dad soon. Okay, Zoe?” Zee encouraged the little girl. Zoe nodded and walked away with the social worker. Zee turned around and faced Gideon, “I hope I wasn’t lying to her.”

“You weren’t,” Gideon assured the other woman, “Renee will see his daughter again. He just needs to get his powers under control first.”

“He almost blew up,” Zee deadpanned, “We almost died.” The train station had been insane, a man had almost blown up, only to be saved by the icers the sunshine twins had come up with.

“We have some experience with that,” Gideon shrugged easily as they walked back to her car, “Admittedly, we don’t have it all figured out yet. Still need to find out who sponsored the science experiment, who’s at the head of the organization.”

“Brave new world. And a brand new car,” Zee let out a low whistle at Gideon’s sleek ride.

“Yes, I had Lola tricked out with quite a few bells and whistles,” Gideon bragged.

“Clearly.”

“So what about you?” Gideon asked as they settled into the car, “Thought any more about my offer?”

“What, flying off in that plane of yours and entering the world of crazy?” Zee asked drily.

“Well you did want to be front and center to the world of strange.”

“I’m not exactly a team player,” Zee warned.

“We’re not exactly a team,” Gideon shrugged, “Not yet anyways. But you’re finally in a position to do some good, and not just hack government agencies for their secrets. No matter how fun it is.”

“Sound like you have some idea,” Zee commented.

“Might have had a reckless youth,” Gideon said casually, “So, thoughts?”

“I was able to make it this far on my own, with just my van. You really think you can outdo that?” Zee challenged.

The intercom on the car suddenly beeped and Gideon answered, “Go.”

“New mission from headquarters,” Rip’s voice came through, “They want us on it. It’s an 084, could be fun.”

“Confirmed?”

“That’s what they want us for. To confirm it.”

“Brilliant. Be right there,” Gideon cut off the communications. She turned to Zee, “You’ve got ten minutes to decide. Are you in or out?”

“Ten minutes? Not even this car can make it to the air field that fast-”

Zee watched as Gideon smirked and flipped a switch. Immediately the wheels of the car recoiled and began hovering as they lifted up into air. “You were saying?” Gideon asked innocently, “I told you, Lola has got all the bells and whistles.”

“It’s a flying car,” Zee said in awe.

“Yes. And that’s just the start of it all. So, are you in?”

“I – what the hell? Alright, I’m in,” Zee agreed.

“Well then, hold on tight,” Gideon said as they flew into the air, “It’s going to be one hell of a ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comment with your thoughts?


End file.
